


Perfect Moment

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-15
Updated: 2000-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Perfect Moment by Nicole S.

Title: Perfect Moment  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: M/K  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.  
Series/Sequel: No  
Archive: Sure  
Webpage: http://denofsin.slashcity.tv/  
Comments: I have no idea why this suddenly popped into my head early this morning while at work, but I'm kind of glad it did. This is to even out any trauma I caused with the last Dark Entries (and yes there will be one more just as soon as the world slows down).

* * *

~~~~~~~~~  
Perfect Moment  
by Nicole S. ()  
9/00  
~~~~~~~~~

A gust of wind ruffles my hair as I sit up and look at the pale blue ocean glittering from the sun. The breeze swirls around me, drying the moisture on my body and making our umbrella flap in the wind. You're lying beside me, your arm over your eyes, sighing softly as you drift off to sleep.

There's sea water in your navel and I want to dip my tongue in and spread it around to mix the saltiness from the water with your own. My cock jumps at this thought and I can feel it lengthen and harden. I don't want to disturb you, so I ignore my needs and just watch you breathe. Your chest rises and falls, the dark hair sprinkled across it curly from our swim.

My eyes follow the contours of your body from your dark hair down your well-formed arms to your copper-coloured nipples on your wide chest, wanting to suck on them till you scream. Your muscular abdomen tapers down to the dark hair at your groin. I shiver as I look at your cock, wanting it, craving it. I nearly reach out and touch you, but hold back, letting you sleep.

For an moment it's perfect here on this beach, sitting here, naked beside you.

Nothing matters here, not the conspiracies or quests of our daily lives. The smoking man, the FBI, the plots and double-crosses of the past are all but forgotten with the smell of the beach, the feel of the warm breeze and soft blanket beneath us.

It doesn't even matter that we're naked. We're totally alone.

Contentedly, I lie down beside you on my stomach and lay my head on my folded arms. I stare at the grains of white sand, noticing that all aren't perfectly white before my eyes close to darkness.

I can feel you beside me, your heat making me sweat, your smell making me hard. You put your arm around me and hold me close while kissing the back of my neck. I moan and shift back, feeling your cock dig into my hip. I try to roll over, but you keep me on my belly, my own hardness digging into the blanket.

Slowly, you spread my legs and massage my buttocks and thighs with your strong fingers, making me moan out loud. I want you so bad, and I want to kiss you, but I'm somehow paralyzed and can only lay boneless as you climb on top of me.

Carefully, you nudge your cock inside me, my body opening up easily, remembering our earlier sessions. I can feel you in me, the contours of your cock delicately massaging my ass until I can do nothing but scream.

You keep sliding in and out of me, even though I'm spent, gently rubbing my back and whispering my name until you come with a loud groan. You collapse forward and nuzzle the back of my neck again while kissing my ear.

We fall asleep like this on the beach on our blanket under our flapping umbrella, the waves crashing on the shore, until another perfect moment happens again.

End

Den of Sin - http://denofsin.slashcity.tv/

"Oz didn't make you a bitch - you were born one" - Chris Keller


End file.
